Talk:Parturition (episode)
Reptilians So how do we go about naming the unnamed reptilian aliens shown in the episode, so as to create an article on them? Call them Hell reptilians or something? --Gvsualan 15:00, 31 Dec 2004 (CET) Jem'Hadar ships Does anyone know if the script stated that the ships should be Jem'Hadar attack ships?. It would (sort of) explain why the EMH didn't know about the Dominion. -- Tough Little Ship 16:06, 8 March 2006 (UTC) Harry's clarinet piece I leave it to the regulars here to decide whether this is worth including in the article: The piece that Harry first plays, that prompts Tom to tell him "play something else," is the first few notes of "Ebony Variations" from the Audience album "Friend's Friend's Friend" (1970) Actually, it is the Clarinet Concerto KV 622 by W. A. Mozart 11:13, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Nitpicks :*''The ships featured in the holodeck simulation are Jem'Hadar attack ships from . It is entirely possible that Voyager's database included data on the Dominion (encountered by Starfleet just a few months before Voyager's trip to the Delta Quadrant), however the Dominion was apparently unknown to the crew of the USS Voyager as implied in and the response by "The Doctor" in .'' :*''Harry Kim referring to the "Stay out of harm's way" as a Chinese expression could be considered homage to Chekov's constant misinformation regarding "Russian inwentions," similar to "I'm a blank, not a blank" statements that hark back to McCoy's original I'm-a-doctorisms.'' :*''The assertion that the vapors on the planet contain essential amino acids is inconsistent with the physical properties of said acids - as all the amino acids which occur naturally on Earth have melting points in excess of 200 °C (at 1 bar) and boiling points which are higher still, the presence of amino acids in the vapor phase would imply that the planet is either lethally hot, has an atmospheric pressure at the surface which is considerably lower than that of Earth, or both.'' :*''The script contains at least two lines of dialog that appeared in other sci-fi scripts. When Tuvok suggests a plan to combat the alien ship, he adds, "But, of course, I cannot guarantee its success," which is exactly what Spock said of his plan to find humpback whales in . In addition, when the alien hatchling won't feed, Paris says, "Come on, kid, ya gotta eat," a line spoken to another fussy reptilian infant in the film "Enemy Mine." '' I've removed the bolded part of the first statement as well the last entry I'm not too sure about so I left it in but I really don't see the relevance. The other two are just nitpicks and speculation. — Morder 07:53, 16 September 2008 (UTC) More Detailed Summary on Paris-Neelix The summary is a bit limited in terms of what Paris and Neelix discussed on the planet: did Paris say he wasn't interested in Kes? That she wasn't interested in him? Did Neelix explain why he was so jealous? Or was carrying for the child enough sufficiently "therapeutic" that conversation wasn't necessary? Dalton Imperial 13:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC)